


Pep Talk

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Coming Home Again [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: Keith gives Shiro a pep talk before his wedding to Curtis





	Pep Talk

Shiro looked around the beach. Curtis wasn’t there yet, he would arrive shortly after Shiro himself. Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Keith were already there, with Keith taking up the position as Shiro’s best man. Coran was in charge of Lance’s niece and nephew who were flower girl and ring bearer. Allura should have been there, but she wasn’t. Even though it had been 5 years since Allura’s death, Lance had barely started to move on. He went on dates occasionally with a Garrison recruit and even dated Pidge for 3 weeks but they had broken up quickly. Pidge was too dedicated to her work to focus on a relationship and Lance saw too much of his relationship with Allura with her. 

Shiro took a deep breath when he felt someone clap his shoulder. “You ready?” Keith asked, tying his hair back into a ponytail. “Yup.” “I always knew you’d get married to him you know.” Keith said, peeking around the corner. “He knows the risks and actually puts up with your horrible cooking.” “Cause Curtis is a worse cook than I am.” “Yeah. At least you got something from Adam.” Shiro bit his lip. “Look, Shiro, I know it isn’t what you would have thought of 7 years ago, but it’s basically the same. You found someone you love who knows what you’ve been through.” Shiro nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
